


Carmina

by Savvylicious



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Companion Lavellan, F/M, Inquisitor Bethany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: Josephine is at her wits end trying to teach Inquisitor Hawke how to dance, and her choice in a partner isn't all that much better either.





	

Josephine’s voice was faint above Maryden’s singing. Mahanon tried his very best to follow her instruction, but it was hard enough dancing as it was. He was quite a bit shorter than Bethany, and it made leading quite difficult. He wouldn’t have objected to her asking someone more her height, he thought. It wasn’t as if they would be dancing together at the Winter Palace after all. She had her image as the Inquisitor to keep, and he knew that no matter what they might come to be, her duty would most likely turn first to the Inquisition. Fond of her, as he was, Mahanon was smart enough to know not to expect too much. They’d surely scoff at Bethany were she to arrive with an elf on her arm, and consider him some kind of pathetic adornment. The rest of Thedas liked to think itself much better than Tevinter, but they both had a fondness for looking down on his people. 

They came to a halt when Josephine all but screeched at them in frustration. They knew she was only being so firm because the nobles at Halamshiral would do their damndest to find any sort of weakness to point out and exploit on Bethany’s part, but it was still frustrating. Sighing, they stepped away from each other and Mahanon dipped in a bow. She responded with a curtsy, and he took her hand. 

A fleeting, spur of the moment idea stopped him from letting go of her palm just yet, and he brought her fingers to his chin. He pressed the softest of kisses to her knuckles, lips just a whisper over her curled fingers, and then turned Bethany’s wrist up so he could gently graze her fingers. Every bit as dainty and graceful as she herself was. 

Maryden strummed her guitar and began to sing, La Vie En Rose, and it seemed after that; the two of them had finally learned to dance– or at least, stop stepping on each other’s toes.


End file.
